Daddy's Little Girl
by Heart's Fate
Summary: She didn't want him to go...


**Distribution:** Livejournal, ask and you shall recieve.

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the characters used in this piece of work. I only own Gabriella

**Author Notes:** This little fic is loosely based on the song 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Frankie J. Hope you like it. I'm actually quite proud of the way it turned out.

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Blue eyes stared from the doorway leading to the kitchen. Her little body seemingly held up only by doorframe. Her gaze shifted from the man standing in front of the door to the suitcase by his feet. He was going to leave and this time for real. She tried to be strong but this was just too much. She didn't want him to leave. That was why she just stood in the doorway. He would never leave without saying good bye to her.

"Gabby..." His voice rang in her ears and she met the very same eyes she had inherited.

She couldn't take it anymore. The dam broke and her tears fell down her cheeks as dragged her feet as she made her way towards him. "Daddy don't go..."

He looked sad but he didn't cry. He needed to be strong. This was the decision he had made, even if it was a tough one.

"I'm not going anywhere Gabby."

"Don't lie. Mommy always said not to lie daddy." Gabriella brought her arm up to wipe at her eyes now standing in front of her father. She held his eyes through her watery gaze and flung herself at him. Her thin arms wrapped tightly around his legs as she buried her face into his pant legs.

"Please don't go daddy!" She wailed, thrashing her head about. "Mommy didn't mean the nasty things she said daddy. If you just stay, mommy will apologize and everything will be ok."

A sigh escaped his lips, his hand moved on the top of her head rubbing her hair. "Not this time baby girl. Not this time."

She sobbed, clenching to the jeans of his pants. "I'll make her apologize. I can make mommy apologize. Just don't go."

"Gabby..." His words were cut short by the ten-year-old girl.

"Where you going to go daddy? You already have a home here. You don't have to go."

"I'm going to stay with Uncle Adam for a while."

Gabriella detached herself from her fathers' leg and grabbed the handle of his suitcase. With all her strength she tried to pull the heavy suitcase away from the door and back towards the stairs. She only got so far before she tripped on the rug in the hallway and fell backwards on her behind. The little girl's cries intensified as she begged her father not to go.

His arms wrapped around her and he hugged her small body to him. Gabriella clung to his shirt, not wanting to let him go. She knew that when she did he'd leave. Before she knew it, she was off the floor and being held by her father. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

"I promise to be good. I'll stop getting into fights with Anthony and Troy. I promise not to put gum in Eva's hair anymore. I'll bring my grades up, daddy. I'll make you proud and then you won't have to leave."

He nuzzled her hair with his face; "you've already made me proud, Gabby. I've been proud of you since the day you were born."

Gabriella pulled back slightly, feeling tears on the back of her neck. She stared into her fathers' now tearful gaze; her hands touched his face before she wiped his tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Don't cry daddy." She whispered her own tears still falling.

He gave her a sad smile, "I can't cry?" He held her carefully with one arm, his other coming up to her cheek. "You have to be strong Gabby and take care of mommy for me."

With those words, Gabriella couldn't deny it anymore. He was leaving her and mommy. He put her down, gently removing the hands around his neck.

"Promise me you'll take care of mommy while I'm gone." He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

She sniffed, "I promise daddy." He gave her a watery smile and kissed her forehead.

The man stood up and straightened himself, his blue gaze landing on the top of the stairway. Watery hazel eyes looked down at the scene between father and daughter. She didn't say anything nor did he. They had already said and yelled everything they needed to. And this time they were both sure it was for real. This wasn't one of their petty fights where he ended up spending the night at a friends, it was much worse. He wasn't going to come back. Not after what she said. He blinked and in a flash of red Lita had retreated back into their bedroom...or more correctly her bedroom.

He sighed and looked down at his daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, aside from his blue eyes and air of confidence. "This won't be the last time you see me Gabby. You're daddy's little girl."

Gabriella stood still, not waiting to say goodbye. Goodbye was only meant to be used for those you'd never see again. She bit down on her lower lip and watched as he grabbed the suitcase she tried so hard to move away. In a few strides he was back in front of the door, hand reaching out for the doorknob and then...and then he was gone.

The door was shut behind him; she was frozen in place for a few minutes. After regaining the use of her legs, Gabriella ran to the front door and swung open the front door. Her father was pulling out of the driveway, as fast as her legs could take her she ran out to the front lawn trying to catch his car. He hadn't looked back. He hadn't waved.

She stopped and watched as the car containing her daddy drove out of sight. Gabriella Reso fell on her knees wishing for her daddy to come back.

She would always be daddy's little girl. Always.

**End**


End file.
